


Beers and Monsters

by Mondo1682



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: Daisy after facing Sarge. Realizes she owes a conversation that is overdue. Post well in between 6x11 and 6x12.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Relization Prologue

When daisy realizes Sarge was not totally a monster. Esspecially with Coulson somehow inside him. It made her pause. 

She was so focused on facing monsters. Esspecially all they been through. From all the way back to Ward and Garret. Finally to Gravitalbot. 

She was right when on the plane. Daisy told Coulson she didn't know how to do this. Talk to the people inside. Heck it didn't work and she had to shoot him into space. But now she can see better. 

Some monsters are being monsters. And some became monsters. Her father Cal coming to mind. What he did. To fix his broken family back together. 

Had she become just like him. Lost sight of everything else but the objective. Being a Shield agent. In the beginning that was something she desperatly wanted. But now with what was on her hands. 

Everything changed when hydra came back. Made her want to perserve what was meant to be a shield agent. Even if it meant projecting it onto everyone. As various examples came to mind. 

One bubbled to the surface. That hurt worse. A name: leopold fitz. That made her want to go "Crap."


	2. Facing Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically part 2. Going maybe 3 or 4 chapters like my other stories. As we go through the plot. Just daisy heading to talk to fitz.

Fitz had helped her not get a worse fate. When her powers first came in. In the real world. With everyone. 

When she haven't gave him the same courtsey. From aida, and the framework. To a remnant from hybernating cryogentically came back from the future. And cut the device the kree Kasius had put in her to control her powers for his inhuman market. That was her worse point. And realized fitz was in his. 

Esspecially as it wasn't the fitz that went to the future to save them. He dies and fitz was brought back while he was freezing himself to go to the future. All daisy could think of was fitz must feel like she did with Hive. Burdened by the darkness of himself. From all the years, the little scientist has been through a lot. 

So she goes to check on the little brother who always had her back. That needed her. Due to having a little time inbetween ixel. Feeling like she should be there she heads to find him. To start on a new path. A path of helping who needed help. 

Daisy found fitz with Jemma. Like always. Those two would be through everything together. Fate seemed to make it like. Even now they were with their future grandson deke. Who she had likes and dislikes about.

As she hears them in discussion. She..... suspenseful mike drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to end it there. For this part. I don't know if i'm talking to anybody when i do these. But i think this is going well. Not much this chapter. I basically do this when inspiration hits me for all these stories because i'm pretty much blocked anyways. But archive is pretty neatly organized. Hope everyone is doing well. This is such a ramble lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched and got inspired by the youtube clip. Of Daisy going to kill Sarge and realizing he was going to sacrifice himself. With the scence of Season 2 brain scattered Fitz saved Skye from being dissected basically. Rights go to Agents of Shield. Who's siked for season 7!!!


End file.
